


The last of their kind

by Alicia_A03



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little angst, Dark humor( poor Jonah), Gen, Sarcasm, little to no violence, they’re emotionally unavailable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_A03/pseuds/Alicia_A03
Summary: They say your name is the most important thing about yourself it shows your personality so so what does that mean for a humble princess future queen with a heart of gold and doesn’t want her title?, what does that mean for an immortal witch that lives on the border of the kingdom, a boy that’s more pure than even the whitest of snow who just wants to be free, and a jokester who loves with all his heart. They will discover things about themselves they didn’t know before all while fighting to stay alive. Let’s see how it goes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN, I’m so sorry about not posting the Merlin fanfic I’m already working on the second chapter it won’t get very interesting until the 10th chapter, because that’s when the child is born, also I don’t have the fanfic pre-written so bear with me here I’ll try to post it sometime this week, I stopped because I simply didn’t feel like posting (sorrrryyyyyy), and my writing was trash (still is but I’m getting better) I’m glad that I started reading more and picking up more writing tactics to improve when I write something. ANYWAY here’s a story that popped in my head all of a sudden and I couldn’t let it go to waste like all the thousands of other fanfics I have stored in my brain just for when I daydream, it was a great opportunity (there’s a reason this has to do with names ok, just creat your theories because I’m not answering but you’ll find out in later chapters ;))))

HELLO, I’m the narrator and I’ll be telling the story of how the character came to be, rather their names, each will have their own chapter. So let’s start with our main character, Adaline.

 

was born to one of the many unofficial consorts the king had since the queen couldn’t have children even if she wanted to, Adaline is the only child because all the other women the king got pregnant had died in labor and so did the baby, the reason she didn’t die? Well they don’t know, she was special considering her mother was a maid serving in the kitchen with beauty unmatched and a kind soul and spirit but poor health, now don’t get confused I said ADALINE didn’t die I didn’t say her mother hadn’t, as soon as Adaline was born due to poor health and the amount of blood lost the woman died soon after seeing her child, it was heart breaking to say the least, I mean the woman saw her child’s eyes which reflected her own and she collapsed and died, fate REALLY LOATHES Adaline and that’s all I have to say. 

 

The king found out the baby had survived and told the queen, so they went to pick up the only heir to the throne, when they got there they saw a wet nurse holding a baby the perfect mix of both her parents, she had her fathers strawberry blond curly hair, her moms hazel brown eyes, her moms petite and thin round nose, and her fathers heart shaped thick lips, needless to say the baby was beautiful.

 

She grew to be a short child at the age of sixteen she was only 5’4, but she had all the right curves in all the right places, and not too much of anything but enough to make men watch and drool after her, especially the knights, I mean come on she looked like a goddess on earth.

 

But the problem is she didn’t want a relationship, she didn’t want to rule, she didn’t want to be born a princess. Well tough luck princess cause there’s no stopping it now. She didn’t see the point of being someone important, since anything important had titles, so you take the title away and there nothing, nobody. It’s politics and she didn’t like it, not one bit. What stopped her from wanting to rule was the fact that if she was queen she would need a king and since the title of king is higher than queen she would lose what was rightfully hers by birth, the title would be nothing more than that, a title, everyone would show her respect and treat her as they should when it was someone of a higher status than them, but they would overlook her simply because she was a woman, a queen. And not a man, a king. That’s what happened to the current queen, she became nothing more than a title, especially after everyone found out she was barren. She didn’t want that, she wanted more than just the title, she wanted the power that came along with being queen, if that meant she wouldn’t get married, then so be it, she was becoming queen without marriage wether the court or her father liked it or not.

 

She had always had a fierce and a disobedient personality, she hated being disrespected, and people trying to control her. That was just her nature after all. She was going to do what what she wanted, ignore the court and the rules, she is going to be queen, what she says are the rules.

(This does have more chapters how many are undecided)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So does anyone want to know about the immortal witch that lives on the border of the kingdom where Adaline is crown princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this to get the problem with the chapters fixed so that’s why this chapter is already out hope you enjoy it ;) (if this seems rushed it’s because it was since Thana doesn’t have much of a.......personality).

Annnnnnddddddd I’m back already( couldn’t even take a nap) 

 

Thana was born to a woman who almost died due to a accident but she didn’t and honestly I’m not going to tell you(that’s for not letting me nap).

 

She was born with skin paler than freaking snow and hair darker than black, how I don’t know ask her, and unsettling green eyes that bothered her mother giving the fact that she also had green eyes just darker like wet grass, and Thanas father had pitch black eyes, so it didn’t really make sense.

 

Thana was born able to see the dead and have a conversation with death, creepy I know, she never thought it was strange, still doesn’t, but whenever she mentioned it to her mother her skin would go paler than normal and tell her daughter to be careful.

 

Thana was born without the capability to feel a͟͟n͟͟y͟͟t͟͟h͟͟i͟͟n͟͟g͟͟ and was impassive to everything that happened to her, but that was because she was seer a strong one that could look days, weeks, months, and years into the future. And I guess that’s why she doesn’t have any emotions( but seriously it freaks me out that she looks bored at everything that would make anyone else jump out of their freaking skin).

There isn’t much to say about her other than the fact that she’s cold( yes you dunderheads both physically and emotionally), and cunning, and lies like it’s a reflex (which it is......but we don’t talk about THAT), and her determination to get revenge on the poor unfortunate souls that annoy her is deathly scary, she is also very ambitious she will literally drown anyone to get what she wants( she scares me so much just looking at her makes me want to pee my pants and I’m a sentient being) 

 

The only one that’s able to shock her is death since y’know he’s......death and wayyyyyy more powerful than her. But he’s never done it before and doesn’t plan to( DANG YOU DEATH)

 

But she’s actually.....well she-.........yeah okay there’s no positive traits about her except the fact that she is extremely powerful and can kill you with a single thought.......that all I can say about the she-devil........now I gotta go before she arrives and kills me (impossible giving the fact that I’m a sentient being and not on her realm of existence but she could suck me into a mortal body and kill me so I gotta run before she find-).

**Author's Note:**

> Well, tell me what you think? (This has more chapters trust me it does)


End file.
